Les Blessures du Corps ne peuvent Mentir (OS)
by memepotter952504
Summary: Loki était dans une cellule temporaire dans la tour Stark. L'invasion qu'il avait commencée sur Midgard avait été interrompue par son frère. Mais ce dernier le tenait pour responsable ... Il était trop aveugle et simple d'esprit pour se rendre compte qu'il lui avait laissé trop de portes ouvertes, trop de failles dans son plan, pour qu'il gagne la bataille ! Beta Anya Omega.


Bonjour, bonjour !

Aujourd'hui, c'est un peu différent. J'aborde un nouveau fandom après avoir vu, entendu et re-revu les Marvels. Je le dis de suite ! Mon perso préféré, c'est Loki ! Et la plupart des fictions que j'écrirais abordant ce fandom, en cross ou non, tourneront autour de ce personnage.

J'espère que ce petit texte né d'un atelier d'écriture vous plaira.

Bonne Lecture

Memepotter952504

* * *

**Les Blessures du Corps ne Peuvent Mentir**

Loki était dans une cellule temporaire dans la tour Stark. L'invasion qu'il avait commencée sur Midgard avait été interrompue par son frère. Mais ce dernier le tenait pour responsable ... Il était trop aveugle et simple d'esprit pour se rendre compte qu'il lui avait laissé trop de portes ouvertes, trop de failles dans son plan, pour que _justement_ il gagne la bataille ! Thor était un Ase. Et comme tout Ase, il ne voyait en Loki que le dieu fripon, le dieu des mensonges, le dieu du Chaos.

Il sentit soudain un pic de douleur dans le bas de son anatomie. Ils avaient été si loin... L'Autre et ses hommes. Si loin... Tout cela pour le briser et le contrôler.

Son corps le faisait souffrir le martyr. S'assurant que la porte était bien fermée, il fit tomber l'illusion qui préservait sa fierté, révélant dès lors un corps malingre et hâve, recouverts de blessures, tant récentes qu'anciennes.

Loki s'approcha de l'évier et fit couler l'eau. Il déchira une partie de sa tunique afin de commencer à nettoyer une partie de ses plaies ou du moins ce qu'il pouvait. Le dieu ne pourrait hélas pas les panser, ni les soigner. Ces maudits bracelets l'empêchaient d'user de sa magie plus que pour quelques illusions. Hélas, maintenir l'illusion sur son corps lui prenait énormément de son énergie et l'empêchait de pouvoir s'enfuir. Et puis, à quoi bon s'échapper ? Il était devenu depuis longtemps un paria, l'être que l'on détestait et qu'il fallait arrêter à tout prix et le tuer si nécessaire. Il était condamné. Il espérait juste que toute cette histoire se finirait vite et qu'Odin le condamnerait à mort. Au moins dans la mort, il n'aurait plus à souffrir et il pourrait avoir enfin la paix qu'il désirait tant.

Soudain, un reflet d'argent en périphérie de sa vision le fit se tendre. Quelqu'un l'observait. Il remit immédiatement ses illusions en place avant de se retourner pour affronter la personne qui l'avait observé à son insu. Il se tendit encore plus en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Thor.

« Loki ..., » murmura le blond. « Que t'est-il arrivé ? Qui t'a fait tout cela ? »

Le dieu du Chaos ne répondit pas. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il était bâillonné. Se rendant compte de cela, le dieu du tonnerre s'approcha de son frère et le lui enleva.

« Qui, Loki ? » redemanda-t-il. « Etaient-ce les Chitauris ? »

« Pourquoi te répondrai-je ? » rétorqua amèrement le dieu à la chevelure noire. « Je suis le dieu des mensonges, je ne fais que mentir pour me sortir d'un mauvais pas. On ne peut pas me faire confiance. Pourquoi tu le ferais aujourd'hui ? Tu n'as jamais prêté attention à la moindre de mes paroles ! Au moindre de mes gestes ! Pourquoi tu le fais aujourd'hui ? »

« Parce que tu es mon frère, Loki. »

« C'est faux. Je suis un Laufeyson. Je suis un Jotunn. Un de ces monstres de vos misérables histoires ! Je ne suis pas ton frère ! Je ne l'ai jamais été ! »

Thor posa une main sur l'épaule de Loki mais ce dernier s'écarta rapidement, retenant un sifflement de douleur.

« Que t'est-il arrivé, mon frère ? » répéta le dieu du tonnerre. « Je ne t'ai pas cogné aussi fort que cela. De ce que je sais, l'homme-vert non plus. Alors qui ? Qui t'a torturé ? »

« Le Maître des Chitauris ! » hurla le prisonnier avec colère. « Maintenant que tu le sais, si toutefois tu veux le croire, va-t'en et laisse-moi tranquille ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! »

« Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, Loki. Je te sais fort et courageux. Fourbe aussi mais je sais qu'on ne peut te briser facilement. Que t'ont-ils fait exactement ? »

« Je. ne. te. dirais. rien. du. tout. Va-t'en ! »

Loki détourna le regard de son frère et retourna s'allonger sur sa couche, retenant une grimace de douleur de passer par-dessus son masque froid et ainsi inquiéter encore plus Thor et générer plus de questions.

« Mr Thor, » fit une voix venant de nulle part. « J'ai dans mes fonctionnalités la possibilité de scanner Mr Loki. Voulez-vous que je le fasse afin de déterminer l'étendue de ses blessures ? »

« Oui, faites-le, » répondit le dieu du tonnerre.

Loki se tendit à cela. Il était piégé. Il allait tout savoir. Absolument tout. Il rejeta la tête sur son oreiller, résigné.

« Putain de merde ! » s'exclama la voix de Stark en entrant avec une tablette en main. « Le Gothique en a bavé. Des os brisés ! Trauma crânien ! Ses reins ne fonctionnent presque plus ! Et ce n'est pas le pire ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui est pire, Homme de Métal ? » demanda Thor dont le visage avait pâli.

« Je vous l'interdis, Mortel, » siffla Loki en se retournant.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres à son mouvement brusque.

« Doucement, la Diva, tu vas te blesser inutilement, » continua Tony Stark avant de se tourner vers le dieu du tonnerre pour répondre. « Il a été violé. Plus d'une fois. »

Thor se figea avant de regarder son frère avec tristesse. Il se reprit toutefois rapidement et sortit son marteau, le serrant avec la force de la vengeance. Quelques macros-éclairs parcoururent la surface de métal.

« Je te promets, mon frère, que ceux qui t'ont touché le paieront de leur vie, » dit-il avec colère. « Je pars en informer Père et Mère de ce pas. »

Loki n'eut pas le temps de protester que le blond était déjà sorti. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller en grognant très peu dignement. Il aurait pu oublier le mortel si ce dernier n'avait pas rappelé sa présence.

« J'ai une question pour toi, le Gothique, » dit Stark, la voix suintante de curiosité.

Loki ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux fermés.

« Est-ce que tu es enceint ? »

« Quoi ?! »

Le dieu avait rouvert les yeux et fixait le mortel avec surprise. De toutes les questions qui auraient pu lui être posées, il ne s'attendait pas à celle-là.

« En sachant que tu étais notre ennemi, j'ai fait des recherches sur toi. Tu es un géant des glaces. Comme ils sont hermaphrodites, et vu ce que tu as vécu ... je me posais la question... Est-ce que tu es enceint ? »

« Parce que votre scanner fait sans mon consentement ne vous a pas déjà donné la réponse ? » siffla le dieu avec colère, bien que moins violente qu'elle aurait pu l'être en temps normal.

« Ah ... » Stark regarda sa tablette un instant. « Ah oui. Non, tu l'es pas. Merci du conseil. Je vais aller chercher Banner pour qu'il s'occupe de tes blessures. »

Le mortel repartit sans fermer la porte. Loki comprit immédiatement ce que cela voulait dire. Dès à présent, il n'était plus considéré comme un prisonnier de guerre en attente de sa sentence mais comme une victime à aider et soigner. Techniquement il pourrait partir loin d'ici. Etrangement, il n'en avait pas envie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait été écouté. Même si les informations avaient été prises contre son gré, au final, il se sentait ... bien ? Il allait déjà mieux en tout cas. Il n'était plus tout seul. Il allait pouvoir se relever de ce mauvais pas et sans avoir à ruser pour une fois.

Il ferma les yeux et se rendormit sans remarquer l'arrivée de Banner. Il ne remarqua pas ses mouvements très doux alors qu'il le soignait. L'homme était tendre et le laissait à son sommeil. Il pouvait enfin dormir sans avoir peur de l'avenir. Loki pouvait enfin se reposer.


End file.
